pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Jak and Daxter" franchise. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Samos Hagai - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Keira - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Gol Acheron - Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Maia - Asajj Ventress (Star Wars) *Blue Sage - Fiddler Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Red Sage - Fifer Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Yellow Sage - Practical Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Klaww - Darth Maul (Star Wars) *and more Gallery Arnold in Hey Arnold.jpg|Arnold as Jak flash-sentry-human-my-little-pony-equestria-girls-0.17.jpg|Flash Sentry as Human Daxter Flash_sentry_by_rainbowderp98-d6am5ru.png|Flash Sentry as Daxter (Ottsel Form) RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Samos Hagai Helga3.png|Helga as Keira Count Dooku.png|Count Dooku as Gol Acheron Asajjventress detail.png|Asajj Ventress as Maia Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Three Sages (Yellow Sage, Blue Sage, and Sage) Darth Maul lightsaber reveal.png|Darth Maul as Klaww Gallery (Boss Battles) The Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 Boss Battles Part 01 - Arnold and Flash vs The Cyclops..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry vs The Cyclops. The Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 Boss Battles Part 02 - Arnold and Flash vs Darth Maul..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Darth Maul The Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 Boss Battles Part 03 - Arnold and Flash vs Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku Movie Used *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) Footage Nickelodeon Footage *Hey Arnold! (1996) *Rugrats (1990) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Footage *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games (2015) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Disney Footage *The Three Little Pigs (1933) *The Big Bad Wolf (1934) *Three Little Wolves (1936) *The Practical Pig (1939) *Mickey's Polo Team (1936) *Toby Tortoise Returns (1936) *The Thrifty Pig (1941) Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/jak-and-daxter-the-precursor-legacy-rip) *01-naughty dog *02-title screen *03-intro *04-geyser rock *05-sandover village (green sage mix) *06-sandover village (keira mix) *07-sandover village (fisherman mix) *08-sandover village (mayor mix) *09-sandover village (uncle mix) *10-sandover village (sculptor mix) *11-sandover village (farmer mix) *12-sandover village (bird watcher mix) *13-forbidden jungle *14-forbidden jungle (fisherman's theme) *15-forbidden jungle (machine mix) *16-forbidden jungle (precusor area mix) *17-forbidden jungle (outside the temple mix) *18-forbidden jungle temple *19-forbidden jungle temple (blue eco vent mix) *20-forbidden jungle temple (vs. dark eco plant) *21-sentinel beach *22-sentinel beach (windmill mix) *23-sentinel beach (bird watcher mix) *24-misty island *25-misty island (on the ship) *26-fire canyon *27-rock village *28-rock village (samos mix) *29-rock village (warrior mix) *30-rock village (gambler mix) *31-rock village (geologist mix) *32-rock village (levitation cannon & keira mix) *33-lost precursor city *34-precursor basin *35-boggy swamp *36-boggy swamp *37-mountain pass *38-mountain pass (vs. klaww) *39-volcanic crater *40-volcanic crater *41-volcanic crater *42-volcanic crater *43-spider caves *44-spider caves (blackout) *45-spider caves (robot mix) *46-spider caves (top of the robot mix) *47-snowy mountain *48-snowy mountain (snow boulder mix) *49-snowy mountain (yellow eco vent mix) *50-snowy mountain (flut flut mix) *51-snowy mountain (lurker fort mix) *52-lava tube part 1 *53-lava tube part 2 *54-lava tube part 3 *55-gol and maia citadel *56-gol and maia citadel (red sage mix) *57-gol and maia citadel (blue sage mix) *58-gol and maia citadel (yellow sage mix) *59-gol and maia citadel (before final battle mix) *60-final battle part 1 *61-final battle part 2 *62-final battle part 3 *63-final battle part 4 *64-ending dialogue *65-credits & mountain pass (vs. klaww) long version *66-need 100 power cells ending ~ dialogue *67-got 100 power cells ending ~ dialogue *68-a power cell! *69-bonus ~ daxter ~ hiemlich *70-bonus ~ daxter~ funeral *71-bonus ~ daxter ~ good night *72-bonus ~ daxter ~ well uh *73-bonus ~ daxter ~ hey jak *74-bonus ~ daxter ~ down there *75-bonus ~ daxter ~ don't step into the light *76-bonus ~ daxter ~ step one and two *77-bonus ~ daxter ~ i was right behind you *78-bonus ~ daxter ~ that looks like Voice Cast (English) *Arnold - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Flash Sentry - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Radar Overseer Guy *Helga - Radar Overseer Beulah *Fiddler Pig - Robosoft 3 *Mortimer Mouse - Mike in Stadium (-10) *Praticial Pig - Microsoft Sam *Fifer Pig - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) *Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress - Microsoft Mike (-10) and Microsoft Mary (-10) *Darth Maul - Microsoft Mike *Narrator - Robosoft 2 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Arnold - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Flash Sentry - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Helga - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5) *Fiddler Pig - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Mortimer Mouse - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Praticial Pig - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Fifer Pig - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) and Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) *Darth Maul - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) The Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 Boss Battles Part 01 - Arnold and Flash vs The Cyclops..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Cyclops The Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 Boss Battles Part 02 - Arnold and Flash vs Darth Maul..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Darth Maul The Arnold and Flash Sentry 1 Boss Battles Part 03 - Arnold and Flash vs Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku..png|Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku Scenes *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 1 (14:51) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 2 (7:12) (Francais) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 3 (15:03) (Francais) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 4 (15:15) (Francais) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 5 (9:03) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 6 (12:07) (Deustch) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 7 (10:27) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 8 (13:19) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 9 (9:47) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 10 (12:09) (Spanish) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 11 (12:01) (Spanish) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 12 (12:18) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 13 (10:33) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 14 (14:04) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 15 (9:07) (Francais) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 16 (9:03) (Francais) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 17 (13:11) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 18 (11:23) (Spanish) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 19 (11:08) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 20 (14:43) (English) *Arnold and Flash Sentry 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) Part 21 (7:38) (English) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *coolsaber.wav *LSwall02.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng1.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Saberblk.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng3.wav *fx5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Hum 5.wav *Swing01.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcespeed01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepersaus02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav blastersounds.zip *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *railchargefly01.wav *railarmcharge01.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *sprobegun01.wav *bcfire01.wav Trains (Gallery) No. 186 (Ireland).jpg|No. 186 Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by ECDT1089's walkthrough. *Arnold will carry a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Sentry will carry two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Cyclops will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Darth Maul will carry a red double bladed staff, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Count Dooku will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Asajj Ventress will carry two red lightsabers, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Arnold and Flash pilot in the intro from Belfast to Dublin and back will be an 0-6-0 tender engine No. 186, which will haul a green boxcar and five green coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Jak and Daxter Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming